Years gone by
by Anime-ted Life116
Summary: What happens after the anime? This is my take. Based on alternate ending


3rd Person Pov

"Argh! Why is everyone here so STUPID!"

An angry shout reverberated through the somewhat empty halls of a certain school. Students and teachers alike turned to look at the source of the disturbance, before hurriedly looking forwards, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The reason?

"Grrr..."

...the black haired beauty storming down the halls, a pen in her hand like it was a weapon. In her other was a bundle of papers and cloth, hastily wrapped up and tied by a piece of ribbon. Her face, which usually brought young and old students alike down to their knees, was currently set in a snarl that was unbefitting a woman such as her.

Some students tried to stop the currently raving beauty, but ultimately backed off in the end, too fearful of invoking this beauty's wrath.

Making her way past a group of frightened girls, she finally arrived at her destination. The student council room.

***Bang***

With a loud smash, the doors flew open, revealing an orange-haired youth sitting at the head of the table, a cup of tea in front of him. Initially stunned by the sudden loud noise, the youth quickly recovered from his shock and lifted up a cup of tea.

Wordlessly, the female took the cup. Sighing, she sat herself down next to the youth, placing her packages beside her, minding the small, almost unnoticeable stack of papers laid in front of the youth. Drinking the tea, her murderous expression slowly shifted into a more relaxed and calm one, her previous tensions disappearing like water flowing from a river.

"Calmed down, Shizuri-san?" The orange haired boy asked his companion, setting down his own cup of tea.

Nodding her head ever so slightly, the girl, now identified as Shizuri, continued to drink the tea, its contents slowly going down her throat.

Sighing with a delighted expression on her face, Shizuri faced the orange haired youth sitting beside her, now looking over some of the papers that were on his desk.

As if sensing that she was finished, the youth waved his hand, indicating for her to talk.

"Ah, sorry President." Shizuri spoke in an apologetic tone. "I lost my cool there for a little. It's just...frustrating...knowing that there is nothing we can do for them."

"Now, now Shizuri. There is no need for you to be so worked up by this little incident. After all, you ARE regarded as the cool, level-headed senpai in this school. Also, please, call me by my name. We have worked together for nearly 3 years now."

"Hai, Pres-. I mean, Otonashi-kun." The girl blushed a little at being reminded of her title. "But I can't help it. After all, she is too similar to me. We both lost our parents in a tragic accident, both failed to accomplish our dream with it being within our grasp, and we both lost our loved one in front of our eyes." Shizuri spoke in frustration, her fists slowly clenching up as she talked, causing her skirt's material to be scrunched up as well.

Otonashi sighed, realising the reason for her sudden intrusion. Stopping his reading for a little, he patted his fellow council member on the back, comforting her the best he could. Slowly, she unclenched her fists and relaxed, her stiff posture relaxing.

"Thanks a bunch, Otonashi-kun!" The black haired girl spoke in a quite tone. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. "

"Oh, its no problem at all." Otonashi waved his hands carelessly. "I am your senpai after all, so I should try to help my kouhai whenever I can."

Standing up, Shizuri began to walk off, taking her bundle of items with her. Before she closed the door, she turned to look at her senpai. He was still smiling at her, waving his hand at her, as if to say 'Shoo, Shoo.' Smiling a little, she walked off, but not before leaving some parting words behind.

"Senpai, you really are like an angel."

* * *

"Like an angel, huh."

A few hours later, Otonashi was standing at his usual spot on the roof, his favoured can of coffee in his hand. Behind him was a small foldable chair, table and umbrella. Obviously, it was his own relaxing space. One that was also, obviously, a secret, seeing as there was supposed to be no objects left on the school roof after school hours. But, then again, the teachers here were all actually NPCs, so it wasn't as if they would come up to the roof to check for something the NPC students would never do.

Shaking the can, Otonashi was satisfied to hear that there was still a bit more of the canned coffee left inside. Downing the cold liquid, he could not help but remember the last person that was called that.

**_Flashback_**

_After Kanade's departure, Otonashi decided to sign up to become the next student council president. After all, it WAS one of the reasons he decided to stay. To act as a guide for the new souls who made their way to what they had dubbed as 'Purgatory'._

_To his surprise, he got the position nearly hours later, no contest. Apparently, an actual soul could avoid the whole 'Speech rally and voting' process and become a student president quickly. Probably because there were a few students who had the unfulfilled desire to be a student council president, so the process was streamlined.Afterwards, he began to help the new souls who came in. Sometimes, they popped in every day for a whole week Other times they popped in every other week. But most of the time, on average, one soul would make its way to Purgatory every month._

_A long wait, and a long time to be alone for, with no form of contact with real humans.As time passed, Otonashi began to understand why Kanade had decided to leave almost immediately when almost all the members of the SSS had left Purgatory. The loneliness for a few days seemed like a small matter, but as time went on, that loneliness became more and more present, more physical, to the point where it would have crushed one's will to live. Problem was, you could not die in Purgatory._

_More time passed, and Otonashi grew even more lonely. Every day, he would sit behind the table, acting as the student council president. Every day, the loneliness tormented him, until a new soul came by, where he would chat with that person for a few hours to a day, before that person inevitably moved on.Some souls did stay to keep Otonashi company, keeping Otonashi grounded and sane._

_But eventually, they too would have to leave, willingly or unwillingly, having found that, deep down, their own desire had been fulfilled. Keeping Otonshi company was something like an extended stay. So, once that stay expired, there was no other reason for them to continue staying in Purgatory. In a way, it was God's way of saying that one has to move on, and not stay in the past._

_Along the way, he made some new friends, and met some old ones from his past, reincarnated as someone else. Most were confused when they first saw him, having never met him before when they were alive, but somehow they felt as if they knew Otonashi. After some explanations, courtesy of Otonashi himself, they decided to talk a bit with some fragments of their past life's memories before leaving as a way to keep Otonashi sane and keep his hopes up of finding Kanade, or as they had called her once, Angel._

**_Flashback End_**

Sighing, Otonashi lifted the can once more to take a sip of the canned coffee, but instead of tasting a sweet, slightly bitter cold liquid, he only tasted the cold air and the aroma of his favourite can.

Heaving a massive sigh once more, Otonashi threw the can down a hidden pipe beside the door. The pipe, which he had constructed with some help from the drama club materials room, led down to the recycling bin found near the back of the school. It took a lot of trial and error, but it all paid off in the end.

Otonashi knew he could just dispose of it in a nearby bin, or just throw it into the woods, never to be seen again. But he was the Student Council President, and he did have to set a good example, even if there was no students around to see him. Plus, the recycling bin was emptied every day without fail, so he might as well take advantage of that.

Closing the door and locking it behind him, he made his way to one of the dorm rooms located near the school compound. As he made his way to his dorm(Located at Kanade's dorm room, male side.), he thought back to what had happened in the recent few years.

A few SSS members had made their appearance. In fact, it was the few that he did not manage to meet, as they had manage to get their wish fulfilled unintentionally. The first thing they did, something Otonashi more or less expected, was to re-create the SSS, complete with the silly mission names and hilarious stunts. As more and more of the missions were carried out, Otonashi could see how the SSS kept Kanade sane.

These missions helped give a, in a sense, a pinch of spice to a bland dish. It helped remind Otonashi that he was not alone, that there were other souls here besides him.

This formation of the SSS also gave some passing by souls to stay on in Purgatory, as either part of the new SSS group, or as one of the anti-SSS group, the Student Council. Most people joined the new SSS, now called the Shinda Sekai Sensen Second. But, there were a few, very few, who joined with Otonashi, having seen the true purpose of Purgatory: As a place to fulfill ungranted wishes of those who died before their lives were over.

That all happened around 10 years ago. Right now, SSSS has around 70 members, while the Council has 20, 5 posing as NPCs. Their base of operations, not surprisingly, was the old principal's room. Of course, Otonashi could access that place anytime to talk to them, but doing so would cause them to change their base, making it even harder to keep track of their movements.

Shizuri, the girl who had left the student council room a few hours before, was the latest 'recruit' in the Council. She blended in with the NPCs, helping to keep track of the latest going ons with the SSSS. Out of all the members acting as 'spies', she was the most efficient and inconspicuous one. However, she was also easily set off by things which resonated with her(an example woyld be how an arrival's person was too similar to hers), causing her to nearly blow her cover many times.

Making his way down from the roof, he wandered through the halls of the empty classrooms, reminiscing about his past missions with the SSS, before making his way to the student council room, where he usually stayed until 8pm. After that, the Council would have to wait until the next day, at around 6, to give him news relating to the SSSS, unless it was of the utmost importance. The council took shifts in watching over the SSSS, and Otonashi was no exception.

* * *

"Prez! We have a bit of a situation!"

A new boy barged into Otonashi's room, causing him to be jarred awake.

"What's the situation?" Otonashi yawned out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, moving to put on his signature coat. As he moved about his room, the newcomer reported the information he had to deliver. Seeing as they had disturbed him while he was asleep, it meant that this was no ordinary situation.

"Well, Samantha-san was doing her patrols as per usual, when a new soul arrived. The unusual thing was, when Samantha-san tried to approach her, the soul walked in the direction of the cordoned off area, where she disappeared for a few minutes, before reappearing with a new uniform. Then, SSSS members arrived on scene."

Otonashi was confused. Why would the Council wake him up for a new soul's arrival? Even if that soul had gotten a uniform from one of the areas he had cordoned off(For the Council only, seeing as they had no desire to become lost in an area they had no clue about.The Guild and its traps, for example), it only meant that that soul was one that had been...here...before...

Not noticing Otonashi's sudden hesitation, the boy continued on. "Before Samantha-san could stop them, they fired on her. Then, something something weird happened."

"Something weird?" Otonashi repeated tonelessly, desperately trying to keep his hopes from rising.

"Yes." The boy hurried with his explanation. "The new soul took out a silver Beretta and fired at the SSSS members. What's more, another girl came out from behind the SSSS members, and cut them down with swords that grew from her arms!"

'Could it be?' Otonashi hastened his actions, moving out of his room as soon as his coat was on. "Lead me there, quickly."

"Yes sir!"

Rushing off, the pair made their way to the ongoing battle, one very worried about the appearance of an abnormality, the other hoping that it was the one he had been waiting for.

* * *

"Damn it, they just keep coming!"

The red-haired girl used her knife to parry an incoming strike from a rifle, while also using her Beretta to fire shots at another student with a blood-red jacket to ward them off. Not too far away from her, the silver-haired girl used her dual blades to deflect some throwing knives aimed at her and her partner.

"...annoying."

With a slice, she bisected a rifle that was aimed at her, while simultaneously kicking the same student away, effectively removing him from the fight, albeit temporarily.

So far, the two girls had manages to fend off the small group of students. Currently, 4 of them were down, shots to their chest indicating how they had fallen. However, the remaining 5 were still going strong, not counting the one Kanade had temporarily removed from the fight.

When Yuri(AKA Yurippe) and Kanade had arrived back in Purgatory, they were surprised to see each other once again. Then again, they had been friends back in the world of the living not moments before, so it was not as surprising as it should have been. Then, they started looking for signs of Otonashi.

Off course, not everything went according to plan. Minutes after getting geared up(they were expecting a fight from the Shadows. They might have appeared again during their absence.), a girl with the outfit of a student council member approached them. Before she could speak, however, a small group of students wearing blood-red coats appeared an attacked the girl. As 3 of them fired on the girl with rifles, with the girl responding in kind with pistol, the rest tried to get the two girls to a safe place.

Naturally, they resisted. Before they left, the student council president was Otonashi(assuming he kept to his promise of staying to help guide new souls which arrived in Purgatory.). So, in their brains, this is what went on. Red-jacket students-fire on student council member= red-jackets are bad.

Right now though, they were having second thoughts on suddenly attacking the red-clad students. If their guess was right, then they were a new SSS, an as the old SSS deemed anyone who opposed them as working for God...

...Well it did not matter now. They could always retreat, minus a few limbs or plus a few shots in their guts, and continue their search. But they did not want that. Dying was painful after all, even of one could not truly die in this place.

A glint of light caught Kanade's attention. Turning her head, she saw something that she had missed for 20 years.

As a rain of feathers fell all around the group of fighters, Kanade could not help but whisper out the name of the person she regretted leaving all alone in Purgatory.

"...Otonashi-kun..."

* * *

**_Time Skip[1 hour]_**

"So that's the situation, huh."

"Yeah."

After Otonashi's excessively dramatic rescue, the two girls and one guy went to the student council room for some tea and snacks. Luckily, it was nearly 4am when they arrived in Purgatory, so the trio could eat snacks whilst seeing the sun rise from the modified student council room. There, Otonashi explained the current situation.

"So, the SSSS is basically the SSS, and we are now considered as angels, huh." Yuri said with a sigh, fixing the new beret that Otonashi had brought with him on her head. Beside her, Kanade continued to sip her cup of tea, eyes never leaving Otonashi's figure.

"Yeah." Otonashi smiled at the two girls sitting infront of him. Seeing the two working together was a shock at first, but after hearing their stories, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Want to meet the Council members now? Seeing as school is about to start, we are going to gather at the cafeteria to eat some breakfast while we briefing everyone on what they have to do today."

"Sure." Finishing off the tea she had, she started to move off towards the cafeteria, before looking back at Kanade, who was still sitting on her seat. Feeling her gaze on her back, Kanade quietly met Yuri's gaze. An understanding passed between the two. Smiling a little, Yuri quietly closed the door behind her as she left the student council room.

***Bang***

With a loud crash, Kanade jumped out of her seat and into Otonashi's chest. Receiving the sudden 'attack', Otonashi embraced Kanade warmly, feeling warm tears starting to soak into his uniform.

"I'm sorry." Kanade's muffled apology reverberated through Otonashi's body, her voice starting to crack with her emotions. During her second life with Yuri, she started to be more open, and her as a result, she began to be able to express herself even better, emotions included.

"It's fine." Otonashi stroked Kanade's head, comforting the small girl as best he could. "You had been here for a long time, so I can understand why you took that chance to leave."

"But-"

"No buts." Otonashi stopped Kanade's rebuttal. "This was my choice, and frankly, I would do it again if I had to choose again. No one should have to go through what you did."

"Seems like you are doing a great job at that." Kanade sniffed at his statement, looking at Otonashi from her current position.

"Well, they ARE the older members of the SSS, so I would need a lot of time to convince them. Although, my display just now would probably not help any arguments I would have." Otonashi shrugged at his predicament, seeing as he himself created it.

Kanade giggled in response. The two continued to stay in their current position for a few more minutes, before they separated and began to move in the direction of the cafeteria, opting to hold hands as they walked.

"So, how long have you been waiting for me?" Kanade asked with a glance at the one beside her.

"About...500 years." Came the carefree reply.

"Sorry for the long wait." Kanade apologised for the long time she did not appear.

"Its fine." Otonashi waved off her apology. "Its not as if you can choose when to be reincarnated, or when you can arrive here."

"Besides, all that matters is that you are here now." Otonashi spoke a soft voice.

Smiling in tandem with Otonashi, Kanade gripped his hand even tighter, conveying her love for him.

"Besides, no matter how many years have gone by, all that matters to me in the end is that we are together again, in death, or in life."

Stopping in the hallway, the two looked into each other's eyes, silently conveying their love for each other.

"Together forever?" Otonashi spoke softly.

"Together forever." Kanade confirmed, as they finally kissed for the first time in the light of the rising sun.

~Fin~

* * *

**Well, this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. Though, not the first I planned. This would be the third. The first was abandoned due to lack of inspiration, the second is currently in the works.Hope you all enjoyed this first fic of mine. Took nearly a fortnight to finish it. Forgive me if the descriptions don't match the anime. It has been a few years since I last watched it, and I am picturing the school as a new one that was changed with the passing times, but with some remaining as the same. The cafeteria, for instance.**

**Also, this fic was inspired by 2 fanfics. You can see them below this note.**

**_Angel Beats! Reunited_**

**_On the wings of an angel_**

**Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated on how to improve my future fics, especially authors that are real good at what they do!**


End file.
